1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliding doors having their upper and/or lower edges movably positioned in longitudinally extending, vertically spaced tracks and more particularly to latch structures for securing the sliding doors in predetermined positions in said tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type include rotary latches mounted on sliding doors as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,300; vertically movable bolts for engagement with an apertured plate as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,713 and combinations of vertically sliding bolts and bolt receiving fixtues mounted in tracks for sliding doors as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,833.
This